Alone
by megzy.k
Summary: Edward left bella when she fell pregnat with this baby . What happens when shes rushed to hospital years later and edwards none other than her doctor? Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

AN: Time for a new story and when better to do it then when I'm half asleep and have so many other things to do aye? Ok now this story is brand new and a spur of the moment thing so bare with me folks!

I'm not , i repeat not going to update until i get 2 REVIEWS got it ?

Good now review ,review ,review!

Prologue

The hospital sheets felt like paper wrapping me up to be sent away . Yet again i was in hospital but this time it was no fault of my own , this time it was Edward Cullen's fault. Exactly nine months ago he cleared of into the sunset . Yep you guessed it i was pregnant and he left , so now I'm sitting in a old hospital bed with a tiny little baby girl lying peacefully in my arms . Kacy. God knows what possessed me to pick the name Kacy but now it suits her . We were alone in the world just me and her , her and me . Kacy's shock of bronze hair and green eyes were beautiful , luckily she had none of me in her she was purely her fathers child . The father she would never see. It still hurts to think about Edward, we went through so much together but the pregnancy was the final straw for him.I wonder what he's doing now .

"Miss swan ?" The nurses voice startled me pulling me out of my trance like state . Thankfully. I looked up at the woman she had been here for the last seven hours her hair was a disarray and she looked dead on her feet . It was amazing how quickly you could bond with someone , we had become close. Her laminated name stag was coated in stickers and you could barely see the script of her name. Alice. My new best friend. The blue uniform suited her perfectly and her smile never faltered .

" I told you to call me Bella" My voice meant to sound strong but came out as not much more than a whisper.

" Oh sorry , Anyways i just came to say you have been discharged and here's my phone number" Her smile widened as she left the room . so did mine.

Me and Kacy were going home .

What do you think remember i need two reviews to continue the next chapter is ready and waiting!


	2. Chapter 2

Nice ! i got three reviews in less than a day , you guys are great ! I mean i woke up to 23 email this morning all from fan fiction either people leaving reviews, adding this story to their favourites list or adding my story to story alert . It make me smile when i see that so keep it coming . Thanks.

I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE POSTING THE NEXT CHAPTER !

_5 years later . . . _

" Thanks Alice i really appreciate you having Kacy today , i just need some time alone " As usual Alice looked stunning and we had been best friends since we met. Kacy was staying over for the day so i could have some time to think. Kacy jumped about madly not knowing what toy to play with first eventually she settled for some new toy she had gotten for her birthday last month. My daughter was my life . Eventually i made it out of Alice's apartment . I loved Alice but she could be a little to perky sometimes. As if by magic my headphones were in my ears , i didn't remember putting them in it was just habit now . I walked across the grass and smiled as the ends tickled against the skin of my feet through my sandals. Me and Kacy were getting our lives back on track. I had just bought a house for us , it was small but big enough for the two of us. I had a stable job as a dancer it was weird but i somehow was good at it despite my clumsiness. All i did was focus on the music that swirled around me to a beautiful rhythm. Lost in my own thoughts i reached the road . I looked quickly from side to side more focused on the music that was attacking one of my senses. I saw nothing so i stepped out . Seconds later i was suddenly on the ground in a pool of my own blood . I was shocked it was nothing like the movies or what people say , i didn't see my life flash before my eyes, it didn't go in slow motion just bam . It became harder to breath and think . People where surrounding me but i didn't see them . Black dots started to cover my eyes until everything went black.

When i woke up i felt like i had been drinking vodka nonstop for 12 hours , everything was blurred and my head killed. I was encased in stiff yellow sheets . I Let out a sigh as i relived what had happened. Great i was in hospital _again. _Dam my clumsy nature. The door creaked open and a doctor came in i looked at him starting from his feet to his face . I knew that face and i hadn't seen that face anywhere other than my dreams for 5 years and 10 months . Him.

Ooooo cliffy . What do you think?

Remember r5 reviews and i will put up the next chapter !


	3. Chapter 3

Wow thanks for all your reviews i really appreciate it ! I promise everyone who sent me a review WILL get a reply if you haven't already! Wow (again) you guys are great i got 4 reviews in 1 hour ! keep it coming . This may be crazy but I'm picking my favourite review for each chapter and giving them a shout out ! That starts next chapter so keep your reviews coming!

5 reviews for the next chapter !!!!

His tousled bronze hair looked the same as five years ago, if possible it was more . . . perfect. He had a clipboard in his hand reading the papers intently . I tried to remain quiet to watch his perfect face for a moment . Of course I had no such luck i had to sneeze and ruin it . perfect just perfect. He didn't look up but he spoke .

" Bless you , i will be with you in a moment miss...swan" his voice had barely changed it still felt like velvet to me.

" Bella , i prefer to be called Bella" His eyes still didn't lift but he continued to speak .

" Bella , i love that name . I once knew someone called Bella" he sighed as he looked up , his green eyes met mine and we both lost our breath.

" B –Bella" His voice was shaken and his features were twisted into a shocked expression. For some reason this made me sad . After all this time he still didn't want me. All i could do was nod sadly .

" I can't believe it's you" He moved hesitantly toward me then he changed his mind and stepped back. Rejection washed over me. As his face turned into a mask of seriousness again.

" You have a broken rib and a broken arm , we will have to keep you in four a couple of days" I will be back to check on you later . With that he left the room leaving me dumbfounded . After over 5 years all i could do was say 7 words and nod , god I'm an idiot. I sat like that for a few minutes just letting warm tears run down my bruised cheeks .Just as i managed to stop the tears a very worried looking Alice ran into the room.

" Bella , thank god your okay" I managed to give Kacy a hug before she ran of the play with jasper Alice s fiancée. They were perfect for each other . Once Alice stopped panicking i told her everything for when Edward left to the tear mere minutes ago. I hadn't told anyone about Edward i just said that Kacy's father was a one night stand . Once i had finished Alice pulled me into a gentle hug being carful around my bandages and bruises. She really was my best friend.

Aha please don't threaten to kill me because they didn't fall in love and live happily ever after !

Anyway 5 review and the next chapter will be up !

Ideas are welcome to !


	4. Chapter 4

Okay in this chapter I'm going to try something a little different s o bare with me. So i promised i would give my favourite review a shout out and here it is :

Dania-V

Love it, you have this original and cool way to describe scenes and senses,  
that´s great, really, I´m enjoying your story very much.

Thanks to Dania – V anyway back to the story here's a bit of Edwards point of view.

Same rules apply 5 reviews for the next chapter.

I sluggishly opened my eyes to see the morning light flooding through my window , which i didn't remember opening last night . I always keep my windows shut and locked. Tanya. Tanya was my fiancé and i _liked_ her a lot but she could be a little . . . irritating. I sighed and flung my legs over the edge of my bed onto the cold laminate floor .I was in no hurry to get to the kitchen so i walked barefoot down the hallway wearing only my pyjama bottoms. Once i entered the kitchen i was assaulted by two things .the first of which being the smell of bacon penetrating into the air . The second being Tanya. Her strawberry blonde curls bounced as she strutted over to me in what she thought to be a seductive manner .

" Hey baby , did you sleep alright ?" Tanya had a high pitched voice and when she spoke it was all you could hear.

"uh-hu" I was two tired to say anything else. The bacon burned my mouth and i knew my tongue was going to sting for a week but i was to hungry to care. The sound of just dance made me jump once i calmed down i grabbed my phone and glanced at the caller ID . Carslie . My father and i use the term father loosely sometimes i think he is living his life through me but i picked up anyway.

" Edward i need you at the hospital pronto !"

"But. . ." the line went dead and i threw my phone down on my way to get changed for work. Eventually i made it to the hospital where a plastic clipboard was shoved in my hand and i was shoved into a patients room. What a way to start my day.

Ha ha you thought i was going to tell you more than that but first i need 5 reviews and you guys opinion on Edwards point of view.!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Okay guys sorry but i rushed this one , i had to get it done so i could finish my corsework! alrighty

10 reviews for the next chapter please!!

* * *

Edward point of view

I held the plastic clipboard firmly in my hand reading the words over and over again in my head .

This couldn't be the Bella swan, Bella swan the dark haired beauty, Bella swan that last time i saw her she was pregnant with my baby. I internally scolded myself for passing up an opportunity to have a family and a life will the woman i loved . Pictures of what could of been rolled through my mind . Me and Bella sitting in a park with are kids running around . The sun would be beating down intently on us and Bella would be happy , I would be happy . I don't know why i left the reason for my existence that day but thinking back about it now it's clear I was scared . My patient ( I still wasn't going to believe it was Bella)snapped me out of my trance by sneezing. My mother's teachings kicked in and I instantly said bless you and told her I would be with her in a minute I need a moment to calm down .

It only took a second for my fears to be confirmed , this was Bella she even corrected her name yet I was still in denial so I just said the first thing that came to me.

" Bella , i love that name . I once knew someone called Bella" I

sighed quietly that was all I could say.

Eventually I forced my eyes up to meet my fate. What I saw shocked and Upset me .

I did not see Bella what i saw was a shell , a shell of what used to be . A shell of what I destroyed . I did this i destroyed Bella . All I wanted to do at that moment was pretend the last 5 years didn't happen and envelope Bella in my arms . For that split second I forgot everything , I took an unstable step toward the angle before me stuttering her name . She had sorrow in her eyes yet I couldn't understand why . Then it hit me like a bullet to the bran she had moved on . I had to get out and fast . i quickly did my doctor spiel of her symptoms and recovery process . Within seconds i was out of the room and practically running to my exit . I carried on like this until i crashed into a small girl she went flying to the ground . Instantly i went to her aid standing her up . That's when i got a proper look at her she was small and looked about 5 . She had bronze hair cascading around her face shaping her heart shaped face perfectlly . Her emerald green eyes looked up at me with tears in them making them sparkle all the more . They were the eexact smae as mine only more femanie and younger.

For the second time in one day i had a revelation Bella was pregnant five years ago and this child looked no older than that. There was no doubt we were related she looked so much like me it was Eire. Before i could speak she was crying into a small woman's arms. The small woman scowled at me and proceeded to whisper to the girl .

" Come on lets go see mummy her rooms around her somewhere" The girls face lit up and i realised the only woman with a room in his ward was Bella. This set me of running again.

I had a daughter.

* * *

Im not to happy with this chapter :( 10 reviews please the next chapter will be up when i hut 35 reviews !


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews i was egger to post this chapter so i put it out early!

I will post the next chapter when i hit 45 reviews!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Edwards point of view

The next few hours were a blur until I made the decision to actually speak to Bella. I hadn't changed much since I left high school I had always been stubborn, set in my ways . This I regretted if only I hadn't been so stubborn all those years ago about the pregnancy. I quickly hoped into my old silver Volvo not bothering to clip my seat belt into place .Soon I was shooting down the highway at top speed. The journey was the longest 20 minutes of my life and for a brief moment I wondered why i had gone to the meadow. I hadn't been there since the day i left Bella. The thought didn't last long as i saw the tall box like building that was commonly known to be the town hospital approaching me in the distance. I threw my car into a parallel parking space and jumped out locking it as i ran to the entrance. The clean halls smelt of disinfectant and it burnt my sinuses as I slowed down to a walk. Searching for Bella's room . The pale door with the number 202 carved into it was soon before me. I paused ,scared, of how Bella would respond to me coming back in here after the disgraceful way I treated her earlier in the day. I swallowed my fear and opened the door what I saw shocked me. I felt as though my heart had been ripped into a thousand tiny pieces and burned to ash . I was in shock not noticing the warm tear spilling out of my eye and sliding down my cheek splashing onto my white doctors coat.

Bella's point of view

Me and Alice talked as Kacy played on the end of my hospital bed. She had a cut on her arm which I had recently found out was because a man knocked into her earlier. I smiled down at the child innocently playing and thought about our memories together . She truly was my life and Ii was more than thankful I had her to keep me sane .

" So anyway I was thinking I could wear the pink heels to Jessica's party " Alice's voice was perky as she mulled over what to wear to the latest party she was going to.

I was in my own dream land when Alice's voice started to sound distant almost like she was on a phone that was breaking up . I started to panic knowing this wasn't normal. My chest felt tight and cold as my breathing picked up in pace . By now i couldn't hear Alice but i knew she was shouting for help with Kacy in her arms and tears spilling across her cheeks. A sharp pain ripped through my heart causing me to scream . Everything went black as i felt needles in me and fingers poking me . All i could rely on was my sense of touch as i tried to push out of the darkness surrounding . It was useless , the darkness took me over . my eyes shut. I fell unconscious.

* * *

Please don't kill me but please review ! Sorry is short!

When i hit 45 reviews i will post the next chapter !


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews I will update when I get 57 reviews!

Edwards point of view.

I stood speechless in the plastic doorframe. My employees were making a serious effort not to let Bella slip away there and then .Little did they know how much she meant to me and how stupid I was for ever leaving her. Needels were being stuck in her arm injecting her with various coloured fluids. I could only stand at the sides watching the woman I had only just got back in my life slip away from me . Swabs and various utensils were being passed from doctor to doctor as fast as humanly possible. Eventually they got her stable after many close calls and left the room.

I sat myself down on a nearby plastic chair relived that i wasn't going to lose Bella so soon even though she looked as though she wouldn't see morning . Her face was bruised and swollen covering her eyes slightly . Her brunette hair was spread across the pillow in subtle waves , glinting in the light of the lamp by her bed. To me she looked like an angel that had fallen from heaven with a rather rough landing none the less she was still perfect. I couldn't wait any longer i had to touch her feel the heat of her skin against my hand. Feel the electric vibe she gave me when we were younger. I slowly out stretched my hand not wanting to wake her from her sleep , even though I doubted that possible due to the amount of anaesthetic in her. After what seemed like a life time my fingertips touched her delicate hands sending that electric jolt up my arm and around my body. For the first time all day i smiled at the simplicity . Just one touch and I was calm. I thought I would try something i had seen relatives in the hospital would do when their loved ones were un conscious. Speak to her. It took several minutes for me to gather the courage to speak to her to ruin the tranquillity in the room. Somehow I gathered enough to speak.

"Bella . . . It's me Edward, Edward Cullen " it felt stupid introducing myself when we used to be inseparable .

"You need to recover Bella we have a child, I don't even know her name all I know is she's beautiful just like her mother" This statement made me smile again as a remembered just how beautiful both of them really were . I continued to talk to Bella until dawn when my phone buzzed in my pocket. The caller Id glowed the name of the caller. Tanya.

" Hello Tanya" my voice sounded hoarse but I had been up for almost 24 hours it was bound to be weak.

" Hey baby are you coming home soon"

" Yeah I'm leaving now" I hauled myself up and left the room as I left a tall man with golden hair walked past me with a bunch of flowers in his hands I knew that face anywhere , mike.

Ahh what do you think sorry its short i will update when I hit 57 reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Wow guys I have barely had time to think about the next chapters! I will probably not be updating tomorrow due to the fact it's my 14th birthday. Yay me! But I know most of you don't really care just so long as I keep the story coming! So here's the next chapter!

I will update when I hit 80 reviews! I know its high but i need time to write and i know you guys can do it especially those people who have been following this story since the day i first posted it ( thanks for sticking with it !)

Edwards point of view

* * *

My head was spinning with the events of the past two days .

I fumbled in my cotton pockets searching for the sharp metal object that is the key to my apartment . I gripped the cold silver door knob with my right hand and opend the door. After I minute I found it and yanked it out of my pocket. I half heartedly shoved the key in the hole and turned it until i heard the signature click that told me the door was open. Still lost in my thoughts I shoved my Black work shoes in the porch , leaving me in my socks as I walked into the main living area where i was met by a barley dressed Tanya . She had straightened her hair into sleek strands of blonde shaping her face. Usually this would turn me on but not today . Today there was a voice in my head making me think otherwise.

_This is wrong don't you get it jackass!?_

Since when did I call myself names? I shook the thought of as Tanya threw her arms around my neck and dragging my face down to hers by my collar waiting for me to respond. I did as required and placed my lips to hers. I snaked my hands around her waist pulling her closer as the kiss deepened. When we pulled away Tanya winked at me and skipped of in the direction of the bathroom. For the first time since i got in i looked up to see hundreds of green(AN: I have a close friend whole will appreciate the colour!)tea lights giving the room a slight green glow. I knew exactly what tonight would entail and for once I wasn't happy about it.

_Now you're getting it! _

Great the voices in my head are back I thought sarcastically as I stalked off to the kitchen in search of much needed food. I shuffled though the cupboards making a mental note to do a food shop. I had a granola bar in my hand taking a bite when Tanya returned. The remains of the granola dropped to the floor shattering crumbs everywhere. Tanya was wearing absolutely nothing. She sauntered over to me, her bare feet padding across the kitchen floor. Her small hand grabbed my tie and dragged me in the direction of our room. Once we reached the door the voice in my head spoke again.

_Bloody hell when are you going to understand STOP!_

That was when I decided I couldn't go through with this. I pulled away.

" Tanya.." I let out a loud sigh before continuing "I can't do this I need a break"

I walked into my room leaving Tanya in shock; I threw on my jeans and T-shirt and walked toward the door. I didn't quite make it out the door though before I heard a screech and Tanya's voice echoing down the pale hallway.

" Edward Anthony masen Cullen , If you don't come back here .. w-were over" Tanyas voice sounded like a threat yet I could hear a sob trying to break though her facade.

I didn't respond I just walked out the door grabbing the keys as I went. Through the door i heard a muffled

" I will be gone when you get back and you will regret this " I sighed and headed towards my car.

Bella point of view

My eyes opened to see bright light spilling through the window .This made me smile , it meant it was sunny outside my smile disappeared when i remembered i was stuck in hospital and _Edward_ was my doctor.

"Hey babe "I looked up to see the spiked blond hair I knew so well. Mike. Mike and I had been engaged for a month now. He had proposed properly at a candle lit dinner and on one knee. I had decided to say yes and now there was a gold band around my finger glinting in the bright light.

"Hey" Mike smiled as he Lent down and kissed my hand. I smiled as he tickled it with his cool breath.

" So the night doctor says its only three days till you're out of here , I have s surprise when you get out of here" He winked and continued to kiss my hand until I dosed of again.

* * *

So what do you think? Good? Bad?

When I hit 80 reviews I will update!


	9. Chapter 9

Ok thanks for your reviews there all great but this chapter might not be as great as I'm kind of ill and struggling to speak coherent sentences without giving up. So here goes nothing!

10 reviews for the next chapter ! i will update when i hit 93 reviews!

Edwards's point of view

The cool leather made contact with my hot skin causing a shiver to ripple down my spine .I was angry that's for sure , yet that was the only thing I was sure of . I wasn't sure why I was angry . I had no reason to be angry at Tanya , no reason to be angry at Bella . I was only angry at my self for being such a jerk . I put the car in gear and rolled it forward not entirely sure were I was going .I watched the gray tarmac blur together as the cars speed increased. I eventually pulled up outside my brother Emmet's house . After a few calming breaths I gripped the icy door handle and opened the car door. From the outside Emmets house looked like your average 2 bed detatched house but the inside was a different story. It had been completely renovated by our mother Esme .Our mother had not been impressed in Emmets choice of was especially annoyed as Emmets bought it after a day of heavy drinking .Turns out Emmet had been to the pub with a group of friends to celebrate his favorite football team winning the game earlier that day. Fifteen pints later and Emmet thought it would be a great time to buy a thought still made me smile. I walked up Emmet's path which was dimly lit in the moonlight. I pushed the plastic button triggering a ring to echo through the house , it could even be faintly heard from outside . Several minutes later the front door swung open to reveal my masculine brother dressed in only some cargo shorts . What was it with people and not wearing clothes tonight ?

" Eddie ! my man! What brings you here at nearly midnight? Come in" I choose to ignore Emmets greeting and stepped through the doorway into the hallway out of the cold night air. Emmet lead the way through to the living from followed by me . Once in the cream colored room he procceded to collapse on a bean bag that was laying on the floor. I also collapsed on a near by bean bag both of us ignoring the sofa across the room . Before I could speak a tall blonde woman walked out of Emmet's room buttoning up a shirt as she went. She sauntered over to Emmet bending down to kiss him in a way that should defiantly be banded in public.

"Bye Emmy I got to get back to work" . She stood up and sneered at me before flicking her blond locks behind her ear and walking out .

" Cya Rosie" he said whilst fairly obviously staring at her backside whilst she walked down the hallway.

As soon as we heard the door click shut Emmet spoke .

" So little bro what brings you here at this late hour?"

I sighed before responding.

" I need -" I was cut of by a booming laugh that hurt my ear drums. Confused I looked up

" I get it you want a re-match" I couldn't believe what I was hearing Emmet thought that I came out at gone midnight just to give him a re match at some dumb video game that I lost at last week . He's delusional, he must be.

" No Em , I don't want a re-match I want to talk to you about something serious !"

Emmet's face turned to a mask he knew that I never spoke to him about " serious" things unless it was serious.

" I'm all ears"

I took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened in the past two days . I told him about Bella , I told him about Tanya and I told him about the little girl with my eyes and my hair .

He sat there gob smacked until I finally spoke .

" Bella swan , the Bella swan ?" All I could do was nod.

"Dude your an idiot even I know that you changed when we left forks, you changed because you loved her"

Then realization hit me like a wrecking ball . I did love Bella I had only left because I was scared . Now I was alone and she had moved on .

"Thanks Emmet I got to go" I stood and ran out of the room. I had to win Bella back even if she will only speak to me it will be a start.

I jumped into my Volvo and turned the key creating a loud roar from my car that could easily be heard from 3 blocks away.

The hospital was quiet and empty as I walked the corridors towards Bella's room. I quietly stepped into the room .

" Bella we need to talk " I don't know why she was awake but her brown eyes looked shocked at my sudden appearance. Just as i looked At her a beam of light hit me in the eye i followed it to the source where i saw a very shiny looking ring placed delicately on Bella's hand . My heart sank in my chest .

* * *

93 REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE THATS 10 REVIEWS!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10. Thanks for all your reviews I tried to get this chapter up as soon as possible so here it is !

When I get 10 reviews I will update

Bella point of view

Mike left shortly after I woke but before he left he put my engagement ring back on my finger , it had been at the jewelers being resized . I had never noticed how small my fingers were before until the night mike proposed. The light of the candles danced across his face as he placed the ring on my finger just for it to fall straight off and roll under my chair. Of coarse I blushed and mike spent a little to long picking up the ring . I was now bored I had already slept so much today I wasn't tierd so I sat for hours counting the tiles of the plan hospital room until I heard the door open creaking in protest. I instantly spun around to meets the eyes of none other than Edward Cullen himself. I felt my breathing hitch as I took in his beauty. We remained silent for several minutes until he took a seat next to my hospital bed and he broke the silence.

" Bella we need to talk" I felt for that moment in time like I thought I had hit rock bottom and the floor caved plunging my farther down . This couldn't end well. I warily nodded my head signaling him to go on. He took a deep breath before responding.

"Did you . . . Get an abortion when I left "I had known it was coming but it still shocked me? All I could do was be honest.

"N-n-no" The tears began to stream down my face.

Edwards's point of view

"I-I'm a dad." I took another breath letting the cool air fill my lungs. All I could see was red I was angry that I had a child I didn't know. I flipped.

"I had a child and you didn't fucking tell me "My voice was sharp and in my haste to say what I was thinking I didn't notice Bella cowering in fear beside me. I paused to calm down. Several minutes later she spoke .

" D-Do you " Sob " want" sob " To meet her" The sobs racked her body causing her to shake violently. Instinct took over and instantly and a snaked my arms around her trying to comfort her. All she did was shake me of and turn away. My heart sunk further at the sight.

"I will ask Alice to bring her up tomorrow " The tears had slowed and she still couldn't look me in the eye. Great my plan to win her back was going swimmingly . I'm such a jerk. Before I could say another word the night nurse came in her eyes flicking between Bella's tears and my face. I raked my hands through my already messed up hair and walked out down the halls to my office in seek of a comfy place to sleep. I hadn't slept in more than 48 hours an it was catching up with me . The only thing keeping me awake was the fact I was to stress out to notice.

Once I got into my office I locked the door and practically ran over to the two r sofa I used for conferences . Instantly I feel into a deep sleep dreaming of the night I left Bella.

_Dream_

_We were walking through the woods and I could hear the leaves crunching beneath our feet. She was nervous biting her lip. I couldn't work out why she was nervous everything was perfect. My family had just left for Chicago and I had chosen to stay behind so I could be with Bella. Eventually stopped to sit on the tree we always sat on. Bella turned to me dropping my hand from hers in the process._

" _Edward we need to talk" The words had rung through my ears like bells . If I could have seen myself I'm sure the color had run from my face. I knew Bella well to well she had bad news; I could feel it in the pit of my stomach._

"_I-I I'm Pregnant Edward" She looked up at me fear in her eyes as I went into auto pilot reviewing everything I wanted in my life. In the end I freaked and ran out of the woods away from her I caught the fastest plane to Chicago and didn't see her since._

_I was a coward._

_End Of dream_

I woke in a cold sweat I had that dream every night and it never changed . I drove home to prepare for the days events.

Aww man that was crap so 10 reviews and I will update !


	11. Chapter 11

Wow thanks for the reviews please read the authors note at the bottom !

Chapter 11

Bella's point of view!

I lay there unable to sleep. Counting the cracks in the poorly plastered ceiling. Why did I cave so quickly? Did kacy need him? Truth was I missed him. I would wake up in a cold sweat every night because I had been dreaming about the night he left. I still whished he hadn't left. No matter how much I thought my life would be complete with him I would be deep in the cold hard ground before he knew. I sighing I rolled over into the light that was seeping through the tiny window of my hospital room. I felt crap and I looked it . My thoughts rolled onto Mike again . He didn't deserve me I was damaged goods I mean I came with I 5 year old . Mike would be coming in to see me soon he on had part of today off. Mike was the owner of the local shoe shop and he always had a slight smell of cheese lingering on his clothes when he got home. I was brought back to earth when the door creaked open revealing the man in question. His blonde hair was carefully spiked like usual and he was wearing his white work shirt. I sighed as I took in his appearance .

"Hey baby" I smiled timidly before replying

"Hi"

"So . . I was looking for some stuff to bring to the hospital for you and . . I. . found this"

His voice was sharp as he shoved a photo in my face. The photo was of me and Edward with our arms around each other smiling. Crap. I kept that photo at the bottom of my drawers . Every night when I thought Mike was asleep I would get it out and look at it . Sometimes I would do it for hours. It was the only time I would let myself properly think about Edward. I gulped fairly loudly before attempting to reply.

" I-" I was cut of by a searing pain my cheek . I closed my eyes tightly pushing back the tears. Mike had never hit me before. Never. I opened my eyes to see mikes face mere inches from mine causing me to scream. His hand clamped over my mouth in a vice like grip. The heat of his hand making it sweaty and slick.

" Now dearest, we are NOT going to tell anyone that happened . Got it ?!"

All I could do was nod as he removed his hand and crashed his lips onto mine. After a minute he sauntered out of the room throwing me a death glare on his way out.

I cried my eyes out for two hours until Kacy came. Alice dropped her off saying she had to work for a couple of hours.

Edwards point of view.

I walked over to my locker where I always kept a change of clothes. I threw on some jeans and T-shirt. After checking I looked acceptable I walked down the hall to Bella's room. I pushed open the creaky door egger to see Bella again. The sight that met me made my heart swell. Bella was sitting up in her hospital bed tickling the girl I saw the other day . Their laughs filled the room . I stepped forward to sit on the chair next to the bed. Bella stopped laughing instantly when she spotted me . She looked like she was having an internal battle until she spoke

" kacy hunny, this is the man I was telling you about . This is your daddy " I tried my hardest to put on Bella's favorite crooked grin but kacy didn't notice one bit she hid her face in Bella's sheets until Bella pulled her away. Me and Bella talked for a while until I felt small arms pulling at my top. Kacy was trying to climb onto my lap. I gently lifted her up placing her on my lap where she curled up and fell asleep. All I could do was smile like a fool.

" Looks like she likes you" Bella's sweet voice only made me smile more.

For that hour I was in heaven.

Oh my god over 100 reviews you really have no idea how much one review makes me smile all day ! So anyway because for the next few weeks I'm not sure when I can update so . . . Just update if you like the chapter! The more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to post the next chapter.! Thanks again !


	12. Chapter 12

Alone chapter 12

Me and Edward talked for an hour about random things like music and our jobs. It was nice to get to know each other again. For half an hour kacy just played with her doll but when she climbed onto his lap my heart swelled. I almost cried when he had to go.

"Erm . . . Er can I come and see you again tomorrow? " He must have had been nervous because he never stuttered. Not once in the time we had been together did he stutter. Just minutes after he left mike walked in. He had the angriest look on his face I had ever seen.

"That was him wasn't it?" His voice was sharp. I took a plunge and spoke back to him.

"Yes, Nothings going on though! We dated years ago and he left me!" Tears where streaming down my face as I said the words aloud.

"You expect me to believe that! You expect me to think you didn't plan this! You slut!" The tears where falling thick and fast now and I was thankful Alice had stopped by to pick up Kacy earlier that day.

"It's true!" Came out as a whisper which I could barely hear no matter about him.

" Yeah right!" His fist clenched and he raised it above his head. I closed my eyes preparing for the blow that was to come . When I didn't feel it opened my eyes warily. He sneered before explaining his actions.

" Why waste my time in this crappy hospital, when I can show you what I really think of you hiding stuff from me when we get home. Remember you have nowhere to go other than home!"

On that final note he stormed out stopping only to tear up the photo of me and Edward which had been sitting unnoticed on the bed side table. As I saw the photo being torn before my very eyes I felt like my heart was being ripped in two.

_The next morning_

There was a light knock on the door before a nurse came in .

"Hello miss swan according to your notes you can go home today I'll get the forms and you " Oh great I was going home to mike.

The nurse soon returned with forms for me to fill in. Within an hour I was walking down the hall.

My stomach was growling and I was so hungry it hurt. I fished in my pocket for some money before walking in to get a chocolate bar . I walked in to see Edward with a tall blonde draped over him and there lips locked. My mind shouted one word , three letters and one syllable at me . Run!

Wow thanks for the reviews sorry its short ! same rules as last chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Alone Chapter 13

Edwards's point of view

When I woke up the next morning I had the feeling that something was missing, there were no arms wrapped around me refusing to let me go. I let out a sigh of relief Tanya had kept her word and left my apartment for good. Throwing my feet over my bed I reached out to turn on my radio letting the music surround me. Today I would get t o spend more time with my daughter and her mother I was in line for a great day. Quickly pouring myself a bowl of corn flakes I got dressed and had breakfast. I decided I would leave early today and get Bella some flowers from the gift shop on my way to her room. I jumped into my Volvo and sped down the highway until I saw the box like building. I started humming to myself as I walked through the building entrance. The gift shop was near the entrance so in no time at all I was scanning through the flowers trying to find some freesias. Just as I reached the daisy section I felt arms wrap around my waist.

"Hello Eddie Did you miss me?" Tanya. Of all the people in the world why must she stalk me?

"Tanya, not now it's over remembers we broke up!" I attempted to walk to the check out but I only succeeded in dropping my wallet and spilling all of its contents. Including a photo of me and Bella which I had recently dug out. Tanya froze and grabbed the photo.

"This is the thing you left me for!" All I could do was standing there gawking at her. As if my happiness was doomed Bella walked around the corner. Tanya quickly threw herself on me locking our lips holding me tightly. All I saw was shock on Bella's faces before she disappeared. I managed to push Tanya away and run after Bella. I was too late she was already in a taxi. I felt vibrations in my pocket as I reached for my phone the caller ID said it was my brother jasper so I answered it.

"Hey Jasper what's up?"

"Hey Edward are you working tonight Alice is having a mate round to celebrate something and I think it's time you met my fiancée" I really couldn't say no to jasper I had been putting it off for ages.

" Sure man it would be great to meet Alice"

"That's great; never know Alice's friend might be the one for you unless you're still with Tanya" That struck a chord jasper always had a way with words.

"No me and Tanya weren't working out. So see you about seven tonight?"

"Sure" Then the line went dead. I hoped Alice's friend wasn't like Tanya.

Bella's point of view

My phone started to ring whilst I was in the taxi and I answered it without looking

"Hello"

"Hey Bella its Alice can you come over tonight about half six for dinner imp meeting jaspers brother and I'm scared. Plus we have to celebrate your discharge!"

"Sure sure I got to go Alice, see you then" I hung up and internally sighed it was going to be a long night.

Sorry its short I just had to put Edwards's side of the story .Oh my god over 120 reviews you really have no idea how much one review makes me smile all day! So anyway because for the next few weeks I'm not sure when I can update so . . . Just review if you like the chapter! The more reviews I get the more inclined I will be to post the next chapter. Thanks again


	14. Chapter 14

Alone chapter 13

I sat patiently as my hair was tugged, twisted and curled. Alice on the other hand was in heaven. She danced around me plastering my face with makeup. All I could think about was the last hour

_Flashback_

She had arrived shortly after I got in. Mike had been sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand when I got in. As soon as the door shut the TV was turned off and he stood up and approached me.

"Bella, your home. Did you miss me?" His voice was more of a snarl and I knew he still didn't believe me.

"Yes mike I missed you" My voice was shaking and so was I, he didn't like and grabbed my wrists holding me still. His grip was like a vice holding my wrists so hard it hurt.

"Guess what baby I set a date for the wedding, we are gonna be together until we die. Isn't that great? Its it? Answer me dam it!" I was in hell and he knew it he knew I wouldn't want to marry him but he also knew I couldn't say no to him. All I could do was nod not trusting my voice even the tiniest bit.

"Good now Alice is dropping kacy of soon so we will talk later "With that he dropped my wrists and returned to his football game. It took all I had not to run as far and fast as I could.

Three sharp knocks on the door alerted me of Alice's arrival. I managed to walk over to the door on unsteady feet. I gripped the cold door handle before opening to see kacy bounding up to my and wrapping her small arms around my legs.

"Mummy your better!" I couldn't help but laugh at her innocence. Her definition of better was not being ill where as my definition of being better was having someone who loved you through thick and thin. Having a place to call home where you weren't scared of being hurt.

Alice was walking behind her slowly with Kacy's strawberry shortbread bag flung over her shoulder.

" Hey Bell. . . Bella what's the matter ?" We both looked down at the angle that was still hugging my trouser leg intently.

" Kacy why don't you go and play in your room " She pulled away and looked up at me . Her green eyes where sparkling with happiness.

" Okay mummy "On that note she disappeared and I was being dragged up to the bathroom . Alice pushed me in and locked us in .

" Alice what are you " was cut off by a gasp from Alice's direction.

" Where did you get those bruises on your wrists" I didn't realize mike had held me so hard it bruised instantly . All I could do was stare at my shoes to afraid to speak.

" Isabella Marie swan! Answer me !" The first excuse that popped into my head I said.

" I fell" Alice looked me up and down before accepting my answer as the truth.

" Let's get your hair and makeup done"

_End flash back_

" Bella , Bella time to go I told jazzy I would be home by half six it's quarter past now" I sighed before getting up Alice really had done a good job . I kissed Kacy good night and told mike not to wait up for me . The car ride flew by , in no time at all we were walking through Alice's front door. Alice's home was like something from a show room her house was perfect.

" Hey Bella" Jasper had always treated Alice with the up most respect and I admired their relationship.

"Hey Jasper" Before I knew it Alice was dragging me into their massive kitchen and giving me a glass of blood red wine. We all talked for about half an hour before their doorbell rang echoing its tune through the mansion like house.

" Oh that's my brother back in a minute ail" With a peck on the cheek for Alice he was of in the direction of the door.

" Bella I'm so nervous , what if he hates me ?" I had never seen Alice so worked up before.

" Calm down Alice anyone related to jasper must be lovely I mean his mum and dad loved you didn't they ?"

"Yeah I guess" We both sat in silence waiting for jasper and his brother to appear when I heard the door open we both spun around .

" Bella?" Standing before me was Edward . crap this was going to be awkward.

AHHHHHHH so many reviews you guys really are great . please review I love them . I will update when I get time or a lot of reviews !


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I pulled up outside jaspers house. I pulled my keys out and looked up at the house before stepping out into the pouring rain. His house had also been fully furnished by our mother. I walked up the cobbled pathway to the front door. Trying to protect myself from the rain as much as possible I pushed my hood up and rang the doorbell. I could see a faint figure moving towards the door through the glass. The door was thrown open revealing very smiley jasper.

"Edward!" Jasper had always had a tendency to calm the people around him and I admired him for it

"Hey jasper, can I come in now I'm kind of getting wet out here!" Jasper pretended to think about it for a moment before grinning like a fool and stepping aside. I walked in and toed of my shoes. The plush carpet hugged my socks. That was one rule we had always had as kids. Never wear your shoes in the house. Esme had always loved her carpets. I followed jasper down the hall in silence. I wished it where the other way around and I was introducing Bella to my family. I knew I had mucked up today and I would be lucky if Bella even spoke to me again. I don't know what I was thinking but as I walked down that hallway I decided to seduce miss swan before someone else did. We walked into his kitchen where I noticed a small dark hair woman talking to a woman with her back to me. Before I could even finish that thought the woman with her back to me spoke.

"Calm down Alice anyone related to jasper must be lovely I mean his mum and dad loved you didn't they?"

I knew that voice. That voice that made my heart beats speed up every time I heard it. Bella.

"Bella?" I shocked myself by pulling of a fairly stable voice.

"Hello Edward" Everyone obviously found this awkward and jasper decided to break the silence.

"You two know each other? Great! So anyway Edward this is my fiancée Alice" I stopped looking at Bella for a moment and looked at Alice. She was short and looked almost pixie like .Perfect for jasper. Always being the gentleman – and trying to impress Bella – I stuck about my hand for her to shake. I couldn't be sure but I could have sworn I saw the women exchange a glance. I couldn't look back to see if my mind was playing tricks because jasper was leading us into the dining room. It was time to put plan seduce miss swan into action.

"Bella can you come help me bring the dinner stuff in please" Alice looked panicky and if I didn't know better I could have sworn she was throwing me death glares every time she wasn't in my direct line of sight .

" Alice hunny its only a salad –" before Jasper could finish his sentence they were in the kitchen. Faint voices could be heard from next door arguing maybe ?

Soon they returned both looking flushed. Alice was carrying a salad bowl and Bella was carrying for silver forks .

Alice slid elegantly into the seat next to Jasper kissing his cheek as she when. I felt my stomach twist in jealousy. Bella looked panicked as she realized she had to sit next to me. We all sat down and the moment I was sure Alice and jasper where deep in conversation I activated plan seduce miss swan . I quietly leaned over until my mouth was centimeters from Bella's ear. I took a deep breath then whispered in her ear .

" Don't worry . . . I won't bite" her faced flush a dark shade of red and I was confident my plan was working.

Ohhh what do you think and thank you so much for the reviews I've been getting ! ok now if I get a certain amount of reviews I will put a sneak peak in the chapters !


	16. Chapter 16

My cold bare feet rubbed softly against the beige plush carpet of Alice's fully furnished house . I couldn't bring myself to eat anything in front of me nor could I contribute to the conversation that was being held right now .Jasper looked longingly into Alice's eyes while she worked straight back at him with the same expression. All I could think about right now was the beautiful bastard sitting next to me . I hated myself for it . Yellow Light from the tall chrome lamp next to him caught on his hair and reflected out giving him an Eire glow attracting my attention even more. Alice kept throwing me wary glances every few minutes due to my lack of speech. all I could do was attempt a smile that came out more as a grimace. Alice's frowned in response before opening her mouth to speak .

" So Bella , how's work then ? We need to catch up !" Alice looked up at me with a hopeful glint in her grayish blue eyes . She was silently begging me to join in the conversation.

I deiced I would join in for her sake.

" It's alright I guess , I have a show coming up soon in London "

" That's great Bella I've never been to London " Jaspers voice had a southern twang to it that always made me smile .Today was no exception.

" Yeah I'll see if I can get you two free tickets" Both of them smiled widely at me then at each other .It made me happy to see them like this . My happiness shattered when I remembered it wasn't just the three of us . Edward had to speak and ruin it all . I couldn't help but hate him right now.

" What do you do " I spun my head around fast not expecting Edward to be so close . Our faces where mere centimeters apart now and I had the sudden urge to kiss him and slap him at the same time . I was torn between the two .

" I-I'm a dancer " He looked completely surprised by my answer and I couldn't blame him . I had always had a tendency to attract clumsiness and danger. It had always been my major downfall - No pun intended – And that was where I got my habit of madly blushing at random things . When I was little I hated it but as I got older it became rarer and rarer . I still had the occasional stumble but I wasn't to bad.

" That's very nice" As he said this he gently laid his hand on my upper thigh . His hand was so gentle it seemed feather light. Still my mind when into over drive . I pushed my wooden chair back buying time to think of a suitable excuse to leave. Eventually I found one .

" I have to go I've been away from kacy for a while and she needs her mother" I walked slowly to the porch hearing two faint voices saying goodbye.

" Bye Bella " Alice knew my reasons and understood completely . She really was a great friend .

I wasn't so lucky with Edward on the other hand . He followed me to the hallway close behind me but not daring to touch me , fearing what I would do when provoked .

" Bella wait ! Stay please ! I'm sorry !" I managed to slip my shoes on and twisted round to him to repeat my excuse again .

"Kacy needs her mother I have to go " I started to walk to the door until I heard the next words fall from his perfect lips.

" She needs her father to "His voice was barely above a whisper but I heard him crystal clear. Anger surged though my veins corrupting any sense of control in its wrath . My hands trembled with anger as his words sunk into my mind playing back again and again , over and over.

I turned around and did what I had longed to do all night. I slapped him . I Isabella swan slapped Edward Cullen and I couldn't be more proud of myself.

"Do you know what the sick twisted thing is Edward ? Your right kacy DID need her father . She needed her father to tell her she was beautiful when the other little boys called her names . She needed her father when all the other little girls where dancing with their fathers in the father daughter dances at our friends weddings . She needed her father when she was learning to ride a bike for the first time . She needed her father from the moment she was born " My voice dripped with hatred so strong I couldn't open my eyes until I was done.

By the end f my speech we both had salt water tears rolling mercilessly down our cheeks. He reached out to cup my cheek in his hand like he used to but I slapped it away . I looked at him one last time before walking out of the house into the dark rain filled night . When I was in the safety of my car I looked back to see Edward drenched head to toe in rain water staring at me through my car windows . I hit the gas and drove away as fast as I could not looking back like my life depended on it .

I pulled up onto the drive and got out making a dash for the door . When I opened the door I heard something that shocked me . Animalistic sounds echoed down the stairs . I followed the noises up the stairs where I was met with my fiancée pinning a red haired girl to the wall and kissing her passionately . I knew the girl , Her name was Victoria and I was her boss . Well , she better start looking for a new job.

" MIKE !" He flew of her but never let go of her hand .

" Its over Bella I've met Victoria " And with that small explanation he was out of the door and I was left alone to reel over the nights events .

Sorry its been so long but read and review ! I will be rewriting the story soon so it may be a while until the next chapter !


End file.
